Courages
by Mandise
Summary: Que feriez-vous si vous découvriez que le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps a décidé de vous utiliser comme arme contre votre meilleur ami ? Que feriez-vous si votre unique chance de rester en vie et d'espérer vaincre le mal soit d'abandonner vos rêves et ce que vous considérez comme votre liberté. Hermione ne se l'était jamais demandé ... jusqu'à ce soir là ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent ( bien évidemment ) pas. Ils sont issus de l'esprit ô combien fertile et génial de Mme JK ROWLING. Aucun profit n'est fait de cette fiction ( bien évidemment encore une fois ! )

* * *

_Je ne peux garantir aucun rythme de publication. J'écris au fur et à mesure, selon le temps que j'ai et l'inspiration qui me vient ( ou qui me fuit ... )..._  
_Chaque chapitre est susceptible d'être retravaillé après sa publication... Soit entièrement par choix personnel, soit parce que je m'aperçois que les commentaires sont fondés et collent avec ce que je veux faire._  
_J'apprécierais beaucoup quelques commentaires. Pas forcément des "ton histoire est bien" ( je ne m'y attends même pas d'ailleurs ) mais juste des "je suis passé(e) lire ton histoire, voici ce que j'en ai pensé, voici ce que tu devrais retravailler". Si vous détestez mon histoire vous pouvez aussi le dire... gentiment et de façon constructive. Si c'est pour m'insulter, merci de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite de votre écran._

* * *

**_Cher lecteur,_**

_**C**__eci est ma première fiction. Pour des raisons de convenance, j'ai choisi de ne pas la cadrer dans une année de Poudlard telles que celles que vous les trouverez dans les livres de Harry Potter mais plutôt de piocher des éléments dans ceux-ci et de les arranger à ma guise._  
_ Pour une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire, voici le contexte tel que je le vois. Hermione, Harry et Ron sont en sixième année à Poudlard cependant le professeur Burbage a déjà été assassinée. Dumbledore n'est pas mort, cependant, lors de l'attaque au ministère, Sirius a bel et bien été tué par Bellatrix ainsi que Menera Dowell, une toute jeune mangemort d'une vingtaine d'années, amie d'Hermione et tuée … par Rogue. Dès lors, celui-ci a perdu la confiance du Trio ( qui n'était déjà pas bien grande ) et de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Mais Dumbledore le soutenant, personne n'ose rien faire… Harry quitte les Dursley pour passer ses vacances avec Ron et les Weasley. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur devant se produire peu après._  
_J'ose espérer que toi lecteur derrière ton écran, passeras un bon moment en compagnie de ces quelques mots et surtout que tu n'hésiteras pas à me donner tes avis constructifs sur cette histoire._  
_Allez vite, direction le prochain chapitre pour commencer notre périple._  
_Ton auteur_  
_Mandise_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Oubliettes

**Chapitre 1 :**

La lumière vacillait, jetant sur les murs des ombres inquiétantes. Là, au milieu de la pièce se tenait une inquiétante assemblée réunie autour d'une longue table de bois sombre. A l'extrémité, les doigts caressant pensivement le serpent qui désormais ne le quittait plus, Voldemort semblait songeur. Son regard ne fixait aucun des mangemorts présents en particulier mais tous gardaient les yeux baissés, trop effrayés à l'idée de croiser le regard de leur maître, d'affronter la colère de celui-ci. Personne ne parlait et le silence pesait comme une chape de plomb dans la grande salle. Sur son siège, Lucius Malfoy se ratatina sur sa chaise. Pourquoi ce silence ? Etait-ce dû à ce que venait d'annoncer Severus Rogue ? A savoir la date de déplacement d'Harry Potter ? Ou le Maître avait-il d'autres préoccupations ?  
Bien entendu, personne ne s'aventurerait à poser la question. De temps en temps, le regard d'un mangemort se posait furtivement sur la forme inerte au-dessus de la table avant de se reposer sur celle-ci. Le temps s'écoulait, lentement, comme s'il s'était arrêté. C'était tout juste si les mangemorts osaient respirer. Seul Severus Rogue eut le cran d'interroger le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Maître ?

- Oh, oui, j'étais songeur.

Un instant, Voldemort se tut. Les fentes qui lui servaient de pupilles s'étrécirent un peu plus et ses yeux parurent injectés de sang, plus rouges que jamais. Et puis, saisissant la baguette magique qu'il venait d'emprunter à Lucius Malfoy, il désigna la forme suspendue dans les airs quelques mètres au-dessus de la table.

« Reconnais-tu notre invitée, Severus ? »

Alors, comme si on leur avait enfin donné le droit de vivre, d'exprimer une quelconque curiosité, les membres de l'assemblée levèrent la tête et jetèrent un œil au corps dont venait de faire mention leur Maître. Rogue ne dépareilla pas et pose son regard impassible sur l'individu. Les flammes dansaient, éclairant son visage et la femme supplia, terrifiée :

« Severus, aidez-moi !

- Ah, oui. Répondit Rogue d'un ton évasif en détournant son regard de la silhouette qui venait de parler.

- Et toi, Draco ? » reprit le seigneur des Ténèbres en posant cette fois son regard sur le plus jeune de l'assemblée, sans cesser de caresser le serpent de sa main libre. Draco secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation. Maintenant que la femme s'était réveillée, il lui semblait impossible de poser ses yeux sur elle une fois de plus.

Voldemort sembla songeur encore une fois. Il observa le profil baissé de Draco qui semblait ne plus oser respirer et sembla s'en délecter. Puis, un gémissement venu du haut de la table le ramena à la réalité.

« Non, bien sûr, tu n'as pas suivi ses cours, cela va de soi ! corrigea lui-même le seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, nous sommes rejoints ce soir par Charity Burbage qui, jusqu'à très récemment, enseignait à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. »

Quelques murmures se firent entendre alors qu'autour de la table certains semblaient prendre conscience de la signification de ces quelques mots. Une femme aux dents pointues grogna.

« Oui… Le professeur Burbage apprenait tout sur les Moldus aux enfants de sorciers… Elle leur enseignait qu'ils n'étaient pas si … différents de nous ... »

L'un des mangemorts cracha sur le sol. Une nouvelle fois, Charity Burbage tourna son visage vers son ancien collègue :

« Severus, je vous en prie … Pitié !

- Silence, ordonna Voldemort en agitant une nouvelle fois la baguette de Lucius. Et Charity Burbage se tut, comme si on venait de la bâillonner. Non-contente de corrompre et de polluer l'esprit de nos jeunes sorciers, la semaine dernière, le professeur Burbage a écrit un article passionné prenant la défense des sangs-de-bourbe dans la gazette du sorcier. Les sorciers, dit-elle, doivent accepter de se faire voler leur connaissance et leur magie par ces moins que rien. L'extinction des sangs-purs est, à l'en croire, très désirable… Elle souhaiterait tous nous voir nous mélanger avec des Moldus … ou sans aucun doute des loups-garous… »

Cette fois, en revanche, personne n'osa rire. Personne ne se méprenait sur la colère et le mépris qui transparaissaient dans la voix de Voldemort. Une troisième fois, Charity Burbage tourna son visage vers Rogue. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et allaient s'écraser dans ses cheveux. Rogue la regarda en retour, relativement impassible, tandis qu'elle détournait le regard à nouveau.

« Avada Kedavra ».  
L'éclair de lumière verte innonda chaque coin de la pièce. Charity tomba lourdement sur la table qui trembla et craqua. Plusieurs mangemorts se reculèrent dans leurs sièges.

« Nagini, c'est l'heure du dîner », dit doucement Voldemort et le grand serpent se laissa glisser de ses épaules sur la table où elle rampa en direction de son repas.

La plupart des mangemorts baissèrent à nouveau leur regard. Tous étaient effrayés par Nagini, Voldemort ne l'ignorait pas et en jouait. Tandis que le serpent se délectait du corps du professeur Burbage, tous avaient retiré leurs mains de la table et retenaient leur souffle, détournant leurs yeux du spectacle qui s'offraient à eux. Tous sauf Bellatrix. Et Voldemort.

Celui-ci, impassible, porta à la lumière la baguette de Lucius et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. Puis, il reposa ses yeux sur ce qu'il restait du cadavre sur la table. Alors, les narines frémissant et les yeux étrangement brillants, il reprit :

« En parlant de Moldus et de sang-de-bourbe, reprit-il, j'ai une mission à vous confier. »

A nouveau , les têtes se dressèrent, tous semblaient prêts à écouter et à obtempérer. Sur son siège, Bellatrix commença à s'agiter alors que Severus, lui restait de marbre.

« Severus, la sang-de-bourbe, l'amie de notre cher Potter, comment se nomme-t-elle déjà ?

- Monseigneur parle sûrement de Miss Granger, reprit Severus d'une voix atone.

- Oui, oui … Où est-elle en ce moment ?

- Probablement chez ses moldus de parents, lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

- Et ses projets pour la suite ?

- Elle sera probablement de ceux qui aideront Potter à rejoindre leur quartier général… Bien que je déteste l'avouer elle est assez intelligente, Potter lui doit beaucoup.

- Draco, j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup …

- Non, Maître, c'est une horrible Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, elle se croit au-dessus de tout le monde mais elle oublie qu'elle n'est rien qu'un fichue Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Un murmure de réprobation parcouru la pièce tandis que Voldemort éclatait d'un petit rire froid. Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Severus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

« En d'autres termes, elle est le cerveau du groupe, n'est-ce pas ?

- En d'autres termes, oui. Et Potter en est très proche. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi toutes ces questions, Maître ?

- Je veux cette fille. Au plus vite. Et je la veux vivante. Compris ? Je vous laisse la soirée… Mais demain, vous partirez à la chasse à la Sang-de-Bourbe. Vous pouvez tuer n'importe qui se mettra en chemin. Mais je la veux vivante, ne lui faîtes aucun mal ou vous le regretterez…

- Je ne comprends pas, Maître, glapit Bellatrix Lestrange d'une voix suraïgue où perçait une pointe de colère, pourquoi vous intéresser à … à une sale … à une …

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes Bellatrix, mais puisque tu me suis fidèlement, je te dois bien une explication, reprit Voldemort d'une voix douceureuse malgré que son regard en disait long sur sa fureur d'être contredit. La fille est intelligente et proche de Potter. Mais elle est aussi facilement manipulable. Tout cela combiné nous donne un gros avantage. Elle n'est pas de force à se défendre contre nous : ni physiquement, ni mentalement et surtout pas si elle est seule. Et si elle venait à … disons se trouver en situation… délicate … ou morte … Potter serait comment dire… fortement fragilisé. Donc vulnérable. »

Alors, une sorte de brouillard enveloppa la scène et les sons se firent de plus en plus lointains, avant de s'évanouir tout à fait.

« Hermione, Hermione chérie, tout va bien.

- Papa ?

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tu criais tellement fort… Ca va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Hermione secoua la tête alors que les images et paroles lui revenaient en mémoire. D'un sourire peu assuré, à bout de souffle, elle offrit un petit sourire à son père qui, rassuré, retourna se coucher.  
La jeune fille, quant à elle, n'osait plus fermer les yeux, terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et surtout d'entendre_. Ce n'est qu'un rêve Hermione, juste un rêve !_ se répétait-elle pour se rassurer. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle se mentait. Non, il fallait qu'elle reprenne son sang-froid, qu'elle analyse la situation. Les jambes serrées contre sa poitrine, elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Bien, qu'avait-elle vu exactement ? Vraisemblablement il s'agissait d'une réunion de mangemorts qui avait tourné au meurtre. Ils avaient, ou plutôt Lord Voldemort avait, assassiné Charity Burbage, un professeur qu'Hermione avait toujours estimé. Morte. Pour avoir défendu ses idées. Pour avoir défendu les gens comme elle, les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, non ? Juste un horrible cauchemar. Des souvenirs de discussions avec Harry lui revinrent en mémoire, elle se souvint de cette nuit lors de laquelle ils avaient découvert la raison des cauchemars de Harry. Et tout devint clair. Ce lien, ces images, ce n'étaient pas qu'un souvenir. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait eu accès à ce qui passait en réalité, une sorte de Légilimencie inconsciente. Elle avait vu les atrocités qu'ils commettaient. Elle avait vu Snape. Il était un mangemort – non pas qu'Hermione l'ignorât mais elle aurait tant aimé avoir tort-. Et surtout, elle avait entendu tout ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Essayer d'attaquer Harry le jour de son transfert, probablement tuer ses parents … Et surtout, se servir d'elle.

« Non ! » souffla Hermione.

La jeune femme ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à les laisser faire. « Je vous laisse la soirée » la voix glaciale et sifflante de Voldemort retentissait dans son crâne. La soirée était déjà si bien entamée. Pour ainsi dire, ils commenceraient leur « chasse à la Sang-de-Bourbe » dans quelques heures. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à tuer ses parents dans quelques heures. _Réfléchis Hermione, allez, réfléchis ! _Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses parents mourir pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas…. Et soudain tout devint clair. Elle allait disparaître, pour l temps qu'il faudrait, peut-être même pour toujours.  
D'un bond, elle se leva et attrapa sa baguette magique. Un mouvement de baguette et les affaires les plus importantes – quelques livres, deux ou trois tenues … - se glissèrent dans le sac en perle qu'elle avait acheté en prévision du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ses cheveux en bataille lui tombaient dans les yeux mais peu importait. Elle n'avait que peu de temps pour agir. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents. L'un comme l'autre dormaient. Sur les murs, partout, se trouvaient des photos d'eux-trois, une famille parfaite, unie dans le bonheur … qu'elle allait détruire. _C'est pour leur bien, Hermione._ Doucement, elle s'approcha de sa mère et murmura « je t'aime maman ». C'était ridicule bien entendu, sa mère dormait, elle ne l'entendait pas, mais Hermione avait besoin de le dire, une dernière fois. Puis, pointant sa baguette sur sa mère elle murmura « Oubliettes ». Elle répéta la même chose avec son père et resta là, un long moment à les observer dormir. Puis, elle alluma l'alarme de leur réveil de sorte qu'il sonne à 4h45, dans deux heures donc, et auprès de celui-ci, d'un geste de sa baguette magique, Hermione transforma un bout de papier qui traînait là en deux billets pour l'Australie. Deux allers simples. Aucun retour de prévu. Reviendraient-ils seulement un jour au Royaume-Uni ?  
Enfin, Hermione trouva le courage de s'éloigner du lit. Elle se tourna vers les photos qui ornaient les murs. Un instant, elle redevint cette petite fille qui avait tant besoin de ses parents. En regardant les photos, elle prit plus que jamais conscience qu'ils avaient toujours été là pour elle. Ils avaient bien sûr eu leurs défauts – qui n'en a pas ?- mais ils avaient toujours tout fait pour la protéger et la rendre heureuse. Ce matin, peu importait ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était à son tour d'être là pour ses parents. Peut-être pour la dernière fois, ça ne changeait rien, elle avait un devoir vis-à-vis d'eux. Un dernier coup de baguette et son visage disparut de toutes les photos

Une dernière fois, Hermione se retourna vers ses parents. Elle ne chercha pas à empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses jours, personne n'était là pour la voir où la juger. Son cœur semblait prêt à se déchirer. Et pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme savait que cette décision était la bonne, la seule qu'elle pourrait prendre pour le bien de tous. Alors, le cœur brisé, elle referma la porte sur elle et s'apprêta à partir. Pour toujours.  
Cependant, avant de partir, la jeune femme jugea prudent de protéger ses parents autant que possible, juste dans l'éventualité où ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de partir lorsque les premiers mangemorts lanceraient leur petite partie de chasse.

Une fois à la porte d'entrée, après avoir récupéré son petit sac, ka jeune sorcière leva sa baguette. Il était fort peu probable que ces enchantements soient suffisants pour stopper Voldemort s'il devait venir lui-même, ou même Rogue, mais il les ralentirait en tout cas.

« Salveo Maleficia. Protego Totalem. Repello Moldum" murmura la jeune fille.  
Enfin, des larmes dans les yeux, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Elle irait à pieds, au moins pour commencer, elle irait quelque part où ils ne penseraient pas à la chercher et là seulement, elle transplanerait jusqu'à chez Ron. Ce serait plus sûr ainsi. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Pattenrond. Elle avait laissé Pattenrond à la maison, elle l'avait laissé. Ses parents penseraient-ils à l'emmener avec eux ? Mais il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas, plus maintenant.

Alors, Hermione força ses jambes à avancer, sans vraiment savoir où elle se dirigeait. Plus elle y songeait, plus l'idée d'aller chez Ron lui semblait mauvaise : nul doute que le Terrier serait le premier endroit où on la chercherait. Bien entendu, elle ne doutait pas que l'endroit avait bénéficié de multiples mesures de protection, mais était-elle vraiment prête à prendre le risque de mettre les Weasleys en danger ? Et Harry ?  
Harry ! La solution était là ! Si elle allait chez Harry, ils ne viendraient pas la chercher ici, si ? Pouvait-elle en être vraiment sûre néanmoins ? Quoiqu'il en fût, Harry était sa seule option. Et peut-être qu'elle pouvait essayer de s'y rendre « comme une moldue » ? Ainsi, elle se fondrait dans la masse et il serait plus difficile de la repérer. Oui, elle allait faire cela, elle prendrait un train de Londres jusqu'à Little Whinging tandis que les mangemorts seraient occupés à chercher chez elle et au Terrier. La gare était loin, peu lui importait pourtant. Elle voulait profiter une dernière fois des rues, profiter du calme qu'offrait la nuit. Demain sa vie aurait changé. Si elle était encore en vie demain.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione était sur le quai de la gare, attendant le train qui l'emmènerait vers Harry, son ami, l'un des seuls soutiens qui lui restait. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un point lumineux quelques mètres plus tôt. Alors qu'elle se concentrait pour analyser ce qu'elle venait de voir, une main agrippa son bras tandis qu'une voix grinça à son oreille, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien :

« Je savais que je te trouverais là, Sang-de-Bourbe, tellement prévisible. Qui t'a prévenue qu'on te cherchait ? A moins qu'après tout ce temps Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ait enfin compris qu'il faut faire attention à qui l'on choisit comme ami ? »

Draco. Hermione l'aurait reconnu entre mille, ce dédain dans sa voix, ce petit air supérieur … Elle ne lui adressa pas même un regard, ne daigna pas même lui parler. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas que Draco. Ils étaient plusieurs, quatre ou cinq, encapuchonnés et masqués et autour d'eux, les Moldus les regardaient comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple sortie de fête costumés. Ils étaient trop nombreux et il y avait trop de moldus autour d'eux pour se défendre. Un instant, Hermione songea à se laisser faire. Mais les paroles de Jedusor lui revinrent en mémoire : elle était le point faible d'Harry. S'ils mettaient la main sur elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre ils mettraient la main sur Harry. Ron et lui étaient désormais tout ce qu'il lui restait, ses parents ne se souvenant même plus de son existence, elle ne pouvait pas les trahir. Alors, bien consciente que Draco tenait fermement son bras, Hermione transplana.

Ils se trouvèrent dans un petit square, désert, et d'un coup brusque, Hermione parvint à se détacher de l'étreinte de Malfoy. En un éclair, l'un et l'autre avaient dégainé leurs baguette et se faisaient face, prêts à combattre. Malfoy laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Pourquoi ne pas te rendre, Granger ? »

Hermione le jaugea du regard , un regard froid et incisif. Brusquement, elle s'écria :

« Expelliarmus »

Mais le sortilège rebondit contre un arbre et elle dut faire elle-même un bon sur le côté pour ne pas être touchée à son tour. Elle entendit le rire goguenard de Draco plus qu'elle ne le vit. Au fond d'elle-même, Hermione savait qu'un sortilège informulé eût été plus efficace. Mais elle se sentait incapable d'en produire un pour l'heure.

« Et bien, Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ne saurait-elle plus lancer un sortilège de désarmement ? railla Draco. Expelliarmus !

- Protego ! Va au diable, Draco, et je suis polie !

- Le diable je l'ai déjà croisé, répondit Draco et l'espace d'un instant, il y eut comme du regret dans sa voix, bien vite remplacé par de la haine pourtant, de la haine et quelque chose d'autre, comme un espoir fou. Stup-

- Expelliarmus ! s'écria Hermione mais encore une fois, Draco réussit à déjouer le sort. Rends les armes, Granger, ce sera bien plus simple !

- Jamais !

- Sectumsem-

- Protego ! »

Autour d'eux, des étincelles rouges, vertes et dorées jaillissaient, rebondissaient contre les troncs, se perdaient dans les buissons. Des feuilles volaient, de la boue maculait leur visage. Draco, le visage écarlate semblait perdu, Hermione, qui lui faisait face, les cheveux ébouriffés transpirait. L'un comme l'autre semblaient prendre pleinement conscience que ce combat n'était plus seulement qu'un combat de gamins de deux maisons ennemies. Il s'agissait, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, désormais, de lutter pour la vie : la leur et celle de leurs proches.

Soudain, Hermione eut une pensée pour Harry, pour Ron, pour le reste des Weasley : Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Molly et Arthur, pour ses parents qu'elle avait perdus cette nuit également et une vague de tristesse et de regret l'envahit, du découragement aussi. Ce fut l'instant de trop. Elle eut le temps d'entendre la voie de Draco s'écrier :

« Incarcerem » puis il lui lança un sort de sommeil enchanté et tout devint noir.

* * *

_**V**oici le premier chapitre qui, disons-le, est loin d'être parfait. J'ai bien l'intention de l'améliorer : énormément de choses qui me déplaisent... mais pas maintenant ... Maintenant je suis occupée à travailler sur le chapitre 2, à noter des idées pour la suite et à ... ah oui ! A travailler mes partiels ... Enfin bref, hop, à vos claviers, go ! _


	3. Chapitre 2 : Prisonnière

_**Note de l'auteure :**____Tout d'abord, merci aux deux reviewers et aux quelques followers, ça motive à poster._  
_Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je suis vraiment désolée mais les cours ont repris puissance 2 et c'est, par conséquent, difficile à suivre. Comme je n'avais pas fini sur ce second chapitre, je n'avais donc pas le temps d'avancer et je voulais également travailler sur un début de 'vrai' plan pour cette fan-fiction._  
_Ce soir j'essaye donc de poster un premier jet du second chapitre qui est, je vous le concède, très mal écrit. J'ai bel et bien l'intention de le retravailler. Cependant, je ne le ferai pas avant mars-avril : je pars au Royaume-Uni à cette période et n'aurai, vraisemblablement pas accès à internet. J'essayerai de poster les premières versions des trois premiers chapitres que je retravaillerai pendant mon séjour en Angleterre : vous aurez donc les chapitres entièrement ré-écrits ( les trames de chapitres seront cependant les mêmes mais l'écriture sera revue ) lors de mon retour en mai ( ou, si je le peux, avant ) ainsi que le quatrième chapitre ( je l'espère )._  
_En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce deuxième chapitre, assez conséquent._

PS : Je voulais vraiment vous poster ce chapitre ce soir ( je n'aurai pas le temps après ) : aussi n'ai-je pas eu le temps de le relire encore : il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes, je m'en excuse.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione se trouvait encerclée de silhouettes encapuchonnées et masquées. Elle eut une pensée pour le Ku-Klux-Klan, ce groupe de terroristes – du moins Hermione les considérait-elle comme tels - racistes américains dont on venait justement de reparler sur la télévision moldue les citant comme responsables pour une série de meurtres sur des personnes de couleur … tout cela au nom de la suprémacie blanche…. Finalement, se dit-elle, les costumes n'étaient pas les seules ressemblances entre les mangemorts et le Ku-Klux-Klan : si les derniers tuaient – massacraient même – au nom de la supposée suprématie d'une couleur, les premiers se permettaient les mêmes atrocités, voire pire, au nom d'une idéologie « du sang » …. Les uns comme les autres lui paraissaient tout aussi absurdes.

Cette première pensée effacée, Hermione s'avisa enfin que, semblables au Ku-Klux-Klan –mais ô combien plus dangereux – ou pas, il n'était pas bon de se retrouver seule entourée de morbides mangemorts tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Surtout lorsque l'on n'était rien d'autre qu'une « sale petite sang-de-bourbe ». Surtout lorsqu'on s'appelait Hermione Granger, amie d'Harry Potter et récemment promue au titre – honorifique ou non d'ailleurs – de nouvelle proie de Voldemort destinée aux plus tragiques des achèvements avant de périr … tout aussi tragiquement. Un frisson de terreur autant que de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine. Ma baguette, songea-t-elle, sa main se posant instinctivement sur sa poche : de laquelle, bien entendu, sa baguette avait disparu. Vraisemblablement : tout espoir de s'enfuir était anéanti. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait s'enfuir, partir loin horriblement loin d'ici. Elle ne devait pas les laisser l'avoir. Pas tant pour sa propre vie que pour celle de ses parents, celle d'Harry, celle du monde. Un rire glacial retentit bientôt résonnant contre les murs nus. Un rire sarcastique, profondément sadique et cruel. Un rire monstrueux qu'Hermione perçut comme émanant de Lucius Malfoy. Mais comment savoir où il se trouvait, caché derrière ces masques et ses capes ? Bande de lâches songea la jeune femme. Mais Malfoy lui-même répondit à la question qu'elle n'avait pas formulée, s'avançant, tenant à la main la baguette d'Hermione. D'un geste, il retira son masque, posant sur elle un regard dédaigneux les yeux brillants de haine mais aussi d'autre chose, une sorte de joie mêlée à … à du soulagement.

- Perdu quelque chose, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Un grand rire saisit l'assemblée qui l'entourait et semblait attendre quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, elle n'en doutait pas un instant. La terreur la submergea lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin qu'elle allait devoir affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans très peu de temps. Inconsciemment, la jeune sorcière avait imaginé, espéré pour être plus précis, qu'elle aurait un petit répit, un peu de temps pour se faire la situation, du temps pour l'analyser et y apporter une situation. Non.  
Elle sentit bientôt ses mains trembler et les posa à plat sur les dalles sur lesquelles elle était toujours étalée, incapable de se relever. En ce moment précis, elle aurait souhaité hurlé, se battre becs et ongles, laissez libre à ce sentiment suffocant qui s'était emparé d'elle : la peur. Non ! Elle était Hermione Granger, elle était une Gryffondor, elle était l'enfant à qui ses parents avaient toujours appris à analyser rationnellement une situation et à l'affronter coûte que coûte. Elle ne leur laisserait pas voir à quel point elle était terrorisée. Elle ne leur laisserait voir ni la peur, ni la douleur, ni rien, absolument rien, hors de question ! Dans un sursaut de courage autant que de dignité, la jeune femme releva le menton et darda sur Lucius un regard polaire où elle mit tout le dédain possible.

- Attention Lucius, vous risquez de vous blesser…

Hermione avait parlé sans réfléchir, cherchant à être le plus cassante possible et à établir les choses clairement : elle ne supplierait pas, elle ne pleurerait pas et ils ne l'intimideraient pas. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avisa le sursaut de surprise qui avait saisi les spectateurs et l'expression piquée et furieuse sur le visage de Malfoy elle fut fière et sut précisément qu'elle avait frappé là où cela faisait mal. Depuis l'histoire de la salle des Prophéties – et l'échec cuisant de Malfoy et de ses petits amis – Hermione se doutait que ce dernier devait être en bien mauvaise posture vis-à-vis de son maître mais elle s'avisa aussi qu'il semblait avoir terriblement perdu confiance en lui. Alors, silencieusement, Hermione observa le visage d'ordinaire agréable quoique méprisant de Lucius Malfoy se congestionner de fureur avant que celui-ci ne lui assène une violente gifle qui, si tant était qu'elle eût été debout, l'aurait sûrement propulsée à terre. De nouveaux, les rires des Mangemorts retentirent à ses oreilles tandis que, le goût du sang emplissant sa bouche, elle sentit les mains de Lucius agripper violemment son menton pour la forcer à l'affronter.

- Comment oses-tu espèce de sale Sang-de…

- Sang-de-Bourbe ? Vous l'avez déjà dit et m'en avez abreuvé les six dernières années … comme Drago d'ailleurs… Décidément, vous autres Mangemorts manquez cruellement d'imagination … ou de vocabulaire !

Une nouvelle gifle, sur l'autre joue cette fois, la propulsa un peu plus face contre terre et fut bientôt suivie d'un puissant coup-de-pied dans le ventre. A choisir, Hermione ignorait ce qu'elle préférait : les méthodes Moldues ou Sorcières quand cela touchait à la violence. Réflexion faite, aucune, se dit-elle se promettant de se venger un jour de Malfoy, aucune.

Sur cette pensée, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et, tandis que l'assemblée entière s'agenouillait, tête baissée, la jeune sorcière dut se contrôler pour ne pas pousser un cri d'horreur mélangé à la plus grande peur qu'elle eût jamais ressentie tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avançait vers elle. Son cœur se mit à pulser si fort qu'un instant, elle crut que sa poitrine risquait d'exploser. Dans sa tête, mille-et-une pensées auxquelles s'ajoutaient tant et tant de visages se bousculèrent soudainement : ses parents en premier lieu, puis vinrent les Weasley Molly qui avait toujours été comme une seconde mère pour elle, une sorte de mère dans le monde sorcier, Arthur dont Ron avait tant hérité, Bill qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelques fois et qu'elle s'était peint comme le grand-frère qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, Charlie qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en photo ou presque mais dont elle avait tant et tant entendu parler, Percy qui, quoi que ses actions récentes n'aient rien de bien glorieux, n'en faisaient pas moins un membre des Weasley, Fred et George qui l'avaient tant agacée et tant fait rire, Ron qui était tellement, tellement .. Ron, ses pensées se fixèrent alors sur Remus qu'elle était venue à tant apprécier ces dernières années, Nymphadora, les professeurs de Poudlard qui lui avaient tant apporté, principalement le professeur McGonagall qu'elle admirait et estimait tant, Albus Dumbledore et du directeur, son esprit glissa vers Harry. Ô Merlin, Harry, elle allait causer sa mort et celle de tant et tant d'autres, elle en était sûre. Ces dernières années, elle avait lu et relu à quel point Voldemort était puissant et terriblement dangereux. Elle avait entendu des centaines de fois sinon plus qu'il était incontestablement parmi les meilleurs Legilimens des siècles derniers. Qu'avait-elle pour se défendre par conséquent ?

Son regard se posa donc sur celui qu'elle redoutait tant, s'efforçant aussi bravement que possible de taire les battements affolés de son cœur. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, elle eut le plus grand mal du monde à réprimer la nausée qui la saisit.

Oh, bien sûr Harry lui avait décrit, plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, sa rencontre avec Voldemort, comment celui-ci était devenu un monstre, comme il était hideux. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, naïvement, son amie s'était toujours imaginé qu'il en rajoutait, elle s'était toujours imaginé qu'il devait ressembler à n'importe quel humain « juste avec quelques caractéristiques en plus ». Quelques caractéristiques en plus, la pensée aurait presque pu la faire rire la situation n'eût-elle été aussi désespérée. Devant elle se tenait l'homme – non, plutôt la chose, l'être – le plus hideux qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus imaginé même dans ses pires cauchemars : le nez n'était plus que deux fentes, tout comme ses yeux et elle fut tétanisée en prenant pleinement conscience de toute l'étendue de sa ressemblance avec son serpent… Et Hermione eut encore plus envie de vomir. Finalement, elle ignorait quel était le plus terrifiant : qu'il eût pu ressembler à n'importe quel homme tout en étant horriblement monstrueux à l'intérieur ou bien qu'il soit justement aussi monstrueux en dedans qu'en dehors ? Elle avisa alors qu'il avait posé son regard furieux sur Lucius et l'espace d'une demi-seconde elle ressentit presque de la compassion pour lui avant de finalement décider qu'il n'en méritait pas. Et puis, Lord Voldemort se tourna vers lui, la jaugeant de son regard froid et posant sur elle ce qui aurait pu passer pour un horriblement sourire reptilien avec pour conséquence de faire frissonner plus que de raison la jeune femme. D'un coup de baguette – qu'Hermione reconnut comme appartenant à Lucius Malfoy, étrange ! – il la libéra de ses liens invisibles avant de tendre une main squelettique vers elle.

- Allons Lucius, n'as-tu donc aucun savoir vivre ? Relevez-vous donc jeune fille.

Un instant, le regard de son interlocutrice de figea et elle se demandant à quel jeu jouait donc le seigneur des Ténèbres. Son ton aurait sûrement pu passer pour avenant mais au goût d'Hermione, il eût encore mieux valu qu'il ne parlât pas du tout…. Sans se saisir de la main tendue, Hermione se releva. Elle refusait de le toucher, en premier lieu parce qu'il était absolument hors-de-question qu'elle n'eusse qu'effleuré la main de ce monstre, dans un second temps parce que qui sait ce qu'il eût fait alors… Dans sa tête seul les mots « Protéger Harry » résonnaient.

Un long moment se passa sans que personne ne parle. Voldemort la jaugeait, elle savait pertinemment qu'il se délectait de la peur qu'il lirait dans ses yeux et qu'elle ne pouvait pas entièrement chasser, mais elle se doutait aussi qu'il essayait de trouver ses points forts et ses faiblesses. Pour mieux la forcer à trahir Potter. Pour mieux la briser. Alors, chose dont elle ne se serait jamais pensée capable, Hermione soutint son regard et trouva en elle assez de force pour y mettre toute la haine et le mépris du monde. Un instant, elle vit le regard du monstre en face d'elle s'assombrir et crut que sa dernière heure était venue. Mais non, au lieu de cela, il se tourna simplement l'assemblée qui n'osait plus ni bouger, mis à part une silhouette qui semblait extrêmement excitée et Hermionne n'eût guère de difficulté à deviner qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix Lestrange, cette psychopathe ! D'un geste de feinte hospitalité – qui paraissait plutôt menaçant d'ailleurs – Voldemort décida de présenter Hermione, bien que tous la connaissaient au moins de nom, à ses serviteurs.

- Mes chers amis, laissez-moi vous présenter notre invitée, miss Hermione Granger.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne ni comment ni pourquoi, un rire sec s'empara de la sus-nommée et elle ne chercha pas même à la réprimer. Invitée ? Elle doutait réellement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres eût jamais invité quelqu'un… et certainement pas elle. Elle savait qu'elle paierait sûrement pour cet affront. Mais quitte à se battre désarmée, il lui restait au moins sa langue et son esprit – pour l'instant – et elle comptait bien s'en servir.  
En l'entendant rire, tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers elle dans un bruit de consternation. Certains avaient enlevé leur masque et l'observait avec une rage et un mépris non-dissimulés. Et étonnamment, elle s'en moquait éperdument, bien au contraire, cela sembla lui redonner de la force.

- Invitée ? Allons, Tom, nous n'avons vraisemblablement pas la même définition du mot « inviter »… Normalement, tout le plaisir d'une invitation réside dans le fait que « l'invité » en question est absolument, totalement libre de décider s'il veut venir ou pas … Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on m'aie donné le choix, non pas que j'aurais accepté d'ailleurs… Et puis … par pitié, n'essayez pas de vous montrer courtois, vous insultez notre intelligence à tous les deux …

Un instant, Voldemort ne répondit rien, trop stupéfait pour parler ou même réagir. Personne au monde n'avait jamais osé lui répondre ainsi – excepté peut-être l'horrible vieux fou qu'était Albus Dumbledore mais c'était une autre histoire – et encore moins oser utiliser son nom, son vrai nom … Et puis la fureur se peignit sur son visage tandis que les yeux de la petite peste osait savourer sa victoire. La dominant de toute sa taille, il hurla désormais :

- Comment oses-tu utiliser ce nom, espèce de… hurla-t-il.

A ce moment-là Hermione prit pleinement conscience qu'il ne la tuerait pas, même si elle se montrait insolente, pas tout de suite du moins : il avait besoin d'elle, des informations qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Et étonnamment la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit après que Voldemort se fut mis à hurler fut qu'elle avait jusqu'à lors survécu à six ans de disputes en tout genre de Rogue, et qu'elle pouvait par conséquent bien survivre à quelques cris d'un fou furieux … Alors, sans se départir de ce petit air supérieur qui, elle le savait, irritait tellement les gens, elle reprit avec tout l'ennui qu'elle pouvait mettre dans sa voix :

- Sang-de-Bourbe ? Juste ce que je disais, quel manque d'originalité … Quant au nom … Renieriez-vous vos origines …. Tom ?

Elle avait poussé trop loin sa chance, elle le vit dans les fentes qui servaient d'yeux à son ennemi. Avec un sourire, il hocha la tête en direction de Bellatrix qui s'écria bientôt d'une voix horriblement joyeuse :

- Endoloris.

Et soudain, plus rien ne comptait, ni le lieu ni les personnes qui l'observaient. La douleur nouvelle, intenable lui vrilla les dos, les jambes et la tête. C'était horrible, pire que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vécu. Et tout c'était passé tellement vite ! Lorsque Bellatrix avait allègrement agité sa baguette, Hermione avait à peine eut le temps de comprendre ce qui allait suivre avant de sentir ses jambes se défiler et de se retrouver, encore une fois, à terre. Aussitôt, une sensation de brûlure s'était emparé de ses jambes remontant progressivement le long de son dos sans cesser d'augmenter en intensité.  
Un long moment Hermione s'était efforcée de garder les idées claires, se répétant inlassablement je ne crierai pas, je ne crierai pas, je ne … Soudain la douleur atteignit un point tel que la jeune sorcière perdit tout contrôle. Ses lèvres, qu'elle avait serrées avec tant de force s'ouvrirent soudainement, ne pouvant réprimer non pas un simple gémissement, mais un horrible cri qui se répercuta violemment dans la pièce, provoquant même certains rires dont celui, glacial de Voldemort auquel se mêlait le ricanement hystérique de sa tortionnaire.  
Jamais Hermione n'avait imaginé qu'on pût souffrir autant. Tandis que la brûlure dans son dos ne cessait guère, bien au contraire, la jeune femme sentit un liquide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses jambes, jusqu'à ce que ses vêtements détrempés collent à la peau. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. La douleur s'était emparée d'elle, l'enserrait de ses longs bras cruels dans le but évident de la briser. Comment pouvait-on survivre à cela ?  
Elle allait mourir. La réalisation la frappa soudainement. Elle allait mourir, elle avait sous-estimés le sadisme de Lord Voldemort, s'était crue à l'abri d'un quelconque danger mortel parce qu'elle était l'amie d'Harry, parce qu'elle leur serait utile. Elle s'était trompée et son erreur allait lui coûter la vie. Ils allaient la tuer.

Oh le plaisir que devait ressentir Bellatrix à cet instant même, elle n'en doutait pas un instant. Cette vieille folle l'avait toujours haïe. Pas tant parce qu'elle était l'amie de Potter de façon surprenante, plutôt parce qu'elle n'était rien qu'une « sale petite sang-de-bourbe » comme elle l'avait entendu si souvent ces dernières années. Bellatrix était folle. C'était un euphémisme. Elle aimait voir les gens souffrir, elle aimait les voir mourir. Elle se délectait de la douleur et du sang comme un vampire. Et la seule chose à laquelle sa présente victime parvenait à songer était que cette psychopathe devait s'amuser comme un enfant le jour de Noël…

Et puis, tout cessa. Plus rien. Oh, la douleur était toujours là, elle lui vrillait toujours le dos et les jambes. Sa tête menaçait toujours d'exploser et chacun de ses membres lui paraissait terriblement engourdi. Mais elle ne sentait plus la douleur à l'intérieur comme un animal qui cherchait à la ronger, à l'étouffer. Elle avait toujours mal, horriblement, terriblement mal mais quelque chose en elle que Bellatrix en avait terminé avec elle. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Et soudain, tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à retrouver son souffle, une pensée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit : Bellatrix serait-elle celle qui lui lancerait le fatal « avada kedavra » ? Bellatrix serait-elle chargée de la tuer ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se débarasserait-il des basses besognes comme il venait de le faire ? Mais rien de cela n'importait : qui que ce soit qui exécute le geste, elle serait morte. Intérieurement, Hermione se félicita d'avoir modifié la mémoire de ses parents. Au moins, elle ne leur manquerait pas.

Mais si, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait songé que cela s'arrêterait là, la sorcière s'était trompée, terriblement trompée. Le sadique n'en avait pas terminé avec elle, bien au contraire. Alors même qu'elle s'efforçait de reprendre et son souffle et ses esprits, elle entendit bientôt la voix glaciale s'exclamer :

- Legilimens !

Une nouvelle vague de panique la submergea tandis qu'elle songeait qu'il était, à cet instant même dans sa tête, qu'il allait effeuiller chacun de ses souvenirs, jusqu'aux plus privés, et s'en servir contre elle mais surtout contre tous ceux qu'elle aimait. C'était horrible, pire qu'un cauchemar car elle n'avait aucune chance de se réveiller en se disant que rien de cela ne s'était passé. Cela se passait en cet instant même. Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant des Mages Noirs, celui dont tous craignaient de ne prononcer que le nom, était dans son esprit et que pouvait-elle faire ? Certes, elle avait lu, à titre informatif seulement, quelques livres sur le sujet, les rares qu'elle eût pu trouver. Mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y avait une différence et Hermione avait eue maintes et maintes fois l'occasion d'observer cet immense fossé.

Elle était donc là, sans défense face à cette intrusion dans ses réminiscences. Le pire restait de se dire qu'il n'y avait rien, absolument rien qu'elle put faire. Bientôt, il aurait accès à tous ses souvenirs concernant Harry et elle n'avait aucun doute qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux lui permettrait de briser son ami. Elle allait causer leur perte, à tous.

Elle restait là, la panique enserrait ses membres, la paralysant, la glaçant. La terreur sans nom qui s'emparait d'elle déferlait comme une vague un soir de tempête, menaçant à tout instant de la submerger. Son cœur tambourinait avec frénésie contre sa cage thoracique qui elle-même menaçait de rompre. Le temps s'était arrêté, suspendu dans l'air dans lequel elle-même avait l'impression de flotter. Eut-elle eu une occasion de s'enfuir en courant, elle en aurait sûrement été incapable tant ce sentiment suffocant s'était imprégné en elle. Quoiqu'il en fût, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Pas d'espoir.

Et alors que ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, « aucun espoir », un cri de rage lui fit reprendre conscience de la réalité tandis que les yeux de Voldemort semblaient lancer des éclairs. Les narines frémissantes de fureur, il l'observait, semblant sur le point de la tuer ou la torturer à tout moment et un frisson la saisit en repensant à ce qu'il pourrait advenir, eût-il décidé de s'en prendre à elle.

A la dérobée, la jeune femme lui jeta un regard et ce qu'elle vit fut loin de la rassurer. Là, devant elle, se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son visage reptilien plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire, ses yeux étrécis et le regard plus mauvais qu'Hermione n'eût jamais pu l'imaginer, sa bouche déformée dans un rictus de fureur, il semblait trembler de haine et de rage mêlée.

- Severus ! hurla le mage noir.

L'assemblée s'écarta, laissant passer le Maître des Potions lequel affichait un visage absolument impassible et ne jeta pas même un regard à la pauvre jeune femme à ses pieds. Elle frémit à la vue de cet homme tandis que des milliers de souvenirs l'assaillaient. Poudlard, les cours de potions, les années qui avaient défilées, Harry, Ron, l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante, la nuit au Ministère …. L'homme rejoignit son Maître devant lequel il s'agenouilla.

- Maître ?

- Tu ne m'aurais pas volontairement trompé, Severus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Monseigneur ?

- Elle n'était qu'une étudiante, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Alors dis-moi …. Qui donc lui a appris l'Occlumencie … Ou quoique ce soit…. Comment expliques-tu que je ne vois rien ! fulmina le Fourchelang tandis que Nagini s'agitait à ses côtés. »

Un éclair d'incompréhension traversa les yeux sombres du Professeur. Comment diable était-il possible que la fille soit capable d'occulter ses pensées au plus puissant des Legilimens ? Elle n'avait pas appris l'Occlumencie, il aurait pu le jurer : il avait vu la panique s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle avait compris ce que s'apprêtait à faire son agresseur. Par conséquent, Severus Rogue, pourtant extrêmement doué en Occlumencie ne comprenait absolument pas comment la jeune fille avait pu empêcher le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps de pénétrer dans son esprit.

- Monseigneur me permettrait-il de …

- Fais !

Sur un hochement de tête, Severus Rogue se retourna vers la jeune femme qui l'observait et il put lir sur son visage de nombreuses émotions contradictoires : le visage de Granger n'avait jamais été bien difficile à déchiffrer : la jeune fille était tout bonnement incapable de cacher ses émotions, ce qui le rendait encore plus sceptique quant à son prétendu don soudain d'occlumencie. Là devant lui se mélangeaient peur et mépris, haine, peine mais aussi un courage et une effronterie dont il n'aurait jamais cru la jeune fille capable. Et de la résignation, beaucoup de résignation et pas n'importe quel type de résignation. Ce genre de résignation que l'être humain adopte quand quelque chose au fond de lui lui fait comprendre qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Que la fin est proche. Et tout autant qu'il méprisait la jeune Gryffondor, il ne pouvait oublier qu'elle avait été son élève pendant de longues années. Certes la jeune fille était un insupportable rat de bibliothèque qui semblait prendre plaisir à cumuler les défauts en étant également amie avec Potter et de surcroît une Gryffondor, n'ayant même pas le sang pur, mais elle restait aux yeux du Professeur de Poudlard une jeune fille, une enfant, une vie à sauver et il détestait voir sur ce visage tant de résignation.

Mais l'heure n'en était plus aux réflections. Ici, dans cette pièce, entouré de ces gens, Severus Rogue était un Mangemort. Severus Rogue était le Mangemort le plus proche de Voldemort et il était donc inconcevable qu'il laisse passer ses propres scrupules avant ses devoirs.

Levant sa baguette de bois sombre et la pointant sur la jeune femme à qui il n'adressa qu'un regard froid, le même qu'il lui avait réservé pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard, il déclara d'une voix apathique :

- Legilimens.

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione tressaillit. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre, d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer avec Voldemort qu'elle trouvait à nouveau son esprit assailli par quelqu'un, qui, vraisemblablement, ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Mais la séance de Torture qu'elle venait de subir et tous les évènements passés l'avaient épuisée. Elle ne chercha pas même à se défendre – d'ailleurs l'eût-elle seulement pu-, trop occupée à contenir tant bien que mal la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne.

Severus s'était attendu à entrer sans problème dans l'esprit de la jeune femme dans lequel, il en était sûr des centaines d'images toutes aussi dénuées d'intérêts les unes que les autres se seraient montrées à lui. Parmi ces souvenirs, il n'aurait qu'à en choisir un ou deux montrant Potter mais qui ne soient pas trop compromettants et les offrir au Maître des Ténèbres lequel, sans nul doute possible, en désirerait plus et serait par conséquent obligé de garder la fille vivante. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas la surprise du Legilimens lorsque face à lui se dressa une immense statue de chouette laquelle semblait dispenser une sorte d'aura rose pâle. Il en aurait presque ri. D'un pas, il tenta de franchir l'aura qui émanait de la chouette mais se retrouva propulsé en arrière et ce faisant, hors de l'esprit de Granger. Par trois fois il réessaya. Rien. Absolument rien.

Sur sa nuque, il sentit le regard de Voldemort le fixer avec curiosité et impatience et craignit l'instant fatidique où il lui annoncerait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus accéder aux pensées de la jeune femme et que tout cela ne ressemblait à aucune forme d'Occlumencie dont il eut pu avoir connaissance. Aucun doute qu'à cet instant précis Granger deviendrait inutile : Voldemort laisserait donc ses serviteurs les plus dérangés – Bellatrix notamment- s'amuser avec elle avant de l'éliminer. Quant à lui, il n'échapperait probablement pas aux plaisirs sadiques du Maître.

- Severus ? grinça-t-il.

- Je, hésita son serviteur, je ne comprends pas Monseigneur, je n'ai jamais vu cela de ma vie, cela ne ressemble à aucun autre type d'Occlumencie que j'aie pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent …

- Vraiment ? C'est curieux… As-tu la moindre idée d'où cela viendrait ? Le vieux fou ?

- Non, Maître, je l'ignore. Et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit à l'origine, je reste convaincu qu'il serait aussi étonné que je le suis.

- Je veux que tu enquêtes sur le sujet, Severus. Elle pourrait nous être plus utile que je ne le pensais.

- Maître … répondit Severus en inclinant la tête.

- Queudver ! ordonna Voldemort. Emmène la fille aux cachots. Nous réessaierons plus tard.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le silence se faisant pesant dans la cellule austère, uniquement interrompu par le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient à intervalle régulier sur les dalles de granit et le bruit, tout aussi rythmé d'une respiration. Mis à part ces deux éléments, rien, absolument aucun bruit. Tant et si bien que cette absence de bruit semblait plus menaçant encore que n'importe quel éclat. Elle planait là, comme une ombre sur le point d'engloutir le monde, à l'avaler tout entier, plus angoissante que jamais.

N'eussent-été les bruits de respirations, on eût pu croire que l'endroit était désert, vide de toute présence. Ce n'était, bien évidemment, pas le cas.

Recroquevillée en position fœtale dans la pénombre se tenait Hermione. Dans la pénombre qui entourait sa geôle, ni son visage, ni le reste de son corps n'étaient visibles. Plongée dans le noir, seul un fin rayon traversait le cachot où elle était retenue depuis si longtemps.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là exactement, Hermione l'ignorait : quelques jours, quelques semaines, plus ? Dans une pièce privée de lumière et de quoi que ce soit d'autre, il était difficile d'estimer le temps qui s'écoulait. Hermione se contentait d'être là, frémissant à chaque son qui se faisait entendre, la panique la gagnant au moindre bruit de pas. A chaque instant, l'angoisse la rongeait, toujours un peu plus, lui tournant et retournant l'estomac – partiellement vide . A chaque instant, elle se rendait compte de l'étendue de sa solitude. Elle était seule contre eux tous, sans aucun espoir de s'en sortir vivante. Mais elle s'efforçait de tenir bon, pour Harry et pour ses parents, si elle les retrouvait un jour, dans l'éventualité où elle parviendrait à réparer leurs souvenirs.

Les derniers temps avaient été, pour être totalement honnête, un enfer pour la jeune sorcière. De temps en temps, un Mangemort venait la chercher sans cacher son mépris et la traînait devant son Maître. Le pire était encore lorsque le Mangemort chargé de la mener à Voldemort était Bellatrix. Elle s'accommodait tant bien que mal des autres Mangemorts, malgré qu'ils fussent détestables, ils restaient relativement dociles, trop effrayés à l'idée que leur chef trouvât à redire sur la façon dont ils se comportaient avec la fille. Elle supportait Lucius Malfoy et ses brimades, qu'il utilisait comme sa seule arme de défense. Mais Bellatrix était différente, imprévisible, folle à lier, dangereuse, inquiétante : en bref, ingérable. Bellatrix l'effrayait plus que les autres. Ses penchants vraisemblablement sadiques la faisaient jubiler lorsqu'elle annonçait à leur jeune victime que « le Maître la réclamait ». En ces instants, Bellatrix ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'esclaffer d'un rire à glacer le sang et de sautiller à tout va comme une enfant devant son nouveau jouet. En ces instants, elle était plus effrayante que jamais. Après avoir annoncé la nouvelle à Hermione, elle se saisissait d'elle, s'efforçant autant que possible de lui faire mal et la menait face à 'son aimable hôte : l'éminent Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort. Rien que de songer au sorcier, Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Elle l'avait indéniablement sous-estimé en pensant qu'elle survivrait facilement. Les souvenirs de chaque instant qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie lui donnait envie de hurler et de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre, ce qui lui était, en l'occurrence impossible. Sa seule satisfaction, à cet instant, était que le mage n'était pas encore parvenu à accéder à son esprit et ce pour une raison inconnue. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Et que se passerait-il après ? Il la tuerait. Lord Voldemort allait la tuer.

Assis dans un large fauteuil de cuir brun, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait songeur. Sa main squelettique caressait sans y prêter gare la tête du serpent qui reposait sur ses genoux. L'eût-il moins bien connu, Severus Rogue eût presque pu croire que le vieillard – car c'est ce qu'il était malgré tout, un vieil homme ou tout du moins un homme qui commençait à prendre de l'âge – ressassait les souvenirs du temps passé. La pensée eut presque pu prêter à sourire. Mais Severus Rogue n'avait certainement aucune envie de sourire en ce moment précis, non pas d'ailleurs qu'il eût jamais aimé sourire. Voldemort ne ressassait pas ses souvenirs. Lord Voldemort n'était pas nostalgique. Jamais. Et il n'y avait donc qu'une raison plausible pour que le sorcier restât ainsi dans son fauteil : il ourdissait un plan. Et quel qu'il soit, ce plan promettait d'être horrible. Ingénieux, sûrement, mais non pas moins horrible. Il le détestait d'avance et savait qu'il devrait néanmoins s'efforcer de le réaliser ou tout du moins, de paraître impassible, voire même enjoué.

Il n'avait vraisemblablement eu aucune idée de ce qu'il devrait affronter en promettant d'espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore, une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Pas plus que le vieux fou n'eût jamais pu comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait. Comment l'eût-il pu ? Mais il était trop tard pour reculer et puis, après tous ses méfaits, Severus pouvait bien endurer ce sacrifice. Il avait perdu sa vie (ou tout du moins son envie de vivre) quinze ans auparavant, un certain soir d'octobre 1981. Il n'avait rien, absolument plus rien à perdre. Certains auraient trouvé cela triste. Lui trouvait cela rassurant.

Monseigneur m'a demandé ? s'enquit le serviteur en s'agenouillant face à son Maître, lequel n'avait pas encore daigné le regarder.

Ah, Severus, mon ami …. Toujours aussi peu ponctuel, susurra Voldemort.

Pardonnez-moi Maître, le professeur Dumbledore était dans mon bureau, je ne pouvais pas l'y laisser sans éveiller ses soupçons.

Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison, Severus.

Maître… s'inclina Rogue tout en feignant un plaisir qu'il était loin de ressentir

Vois-tu, Severus, il se trouve que j'ai eu une idée. J'ai cependant besoin de mon meilleur Maître de Potions pour réaliser mon dessein… »

Autant dire que je suis le seul Maître de Potions à sa disposition, ce serait lus exact, songea l'intéressé tout en ayant le bon sens de ne pas formuler cette pensée à voix haute. A la place, le Professeur se contenta de répondre :

Mes talents sont à votre disposition, Monseigneur. Comme toujours …

Oui, oui, certes. Reprit l'aîné, visiblement peu intéressé par ce que son cadet venait de lui dire. Combien de temps te faut-il pour préparer du véritasérum ? »

Severus ne s'y trompait pas. Toutes ces années au service du Mage lui avaient appris que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne posait jamais, ô grand jamais, de question anodines. Derrière chaque question il y avait à la fois un objectif, un ordre et une menace. Préparer une potion de Vérité n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait à la légère : on ne laissait pas le veritaserum dans n'importe quelles mains et certainement pas dans les mains d'un puissant sadique. Avant de formuler sa réponse, il fallait absolument que le Maître des Potions sût de quoi il en retournait : de sa réponse pouvait dépendre plus d'une vie.

Du Veritaserum ? Dans quel but, Maître ? Vous êtes le plus grand Legi…

Endoloris »

Le sort de torture fut donc la seule réponse à sa question. Une vingtaine d'années d'expérience n'avaient pas suffi à l'habituer à l'indicible mal qu'entraînait un sort d'endoloris. La douleur se propageait sournoisement sous et sur chaque centimètre de peau, comme un feu enflammant chaque parcelle de chair . Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire la sensation ressentie lors d'un endoloris. C'était comme un monstre qui vous dévorait de l'intérieur, un feu qui vous brûlait, un corps qui menaçait d'exploser, des pointes qui transperçaient le corps tout entier et pourtant, même dépeint de cette manière, on était encore loin de la vérité.  
Severus ne comptait plus le nombre d'Endoloris qu'il avait subis. Il était certes devenu plus résistant à la douleur, mettait peut-être moins de temps à se remettre mais l'algie était toujours là, sournoise et tenace. Il avait été maladroit dans sa façon de poser la question et cependant, il savait qu'il aurait fini par endurer ce supplice quelle qu'eût été la façon dont il aurait interrogé son Maître : Voldemort s'ennuyait et sa plus grande distraction dans son insatisfaction était la souffrance des autres.

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres décida qu'il s'était suffisamment délecté des rictus de souffrance de son Maître des Potions, il mit fin au sortilège et se pencha au-dessus du corps de Severus qui haletait pour retrouver son souffle ainsi que l'usage de ses membres.

Comment oses-tu m'interroger, Severus ? persiffla-t-il.

Je vous demande pardon, Monseigneur. Souffla l'homme.

Je te pardonne. Et puisque tu prépareras cette potion, je suppose que je peux bien t'expliquer mon plan. Assieds-toi. »

Il se délectait de la douleur sur le visage du Professeur tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se redresser dans le but de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de transfigurer. Oh, bien entendu, Severus ne laissa échapper aucun son -c'était cela qui était si peu amusant avec Severus : l'homme ne laissait jamais échapper une plainte ce qui diminuait le plaisir – mais ses traits crispés parlaient pour lui.

Vois-tu Severus, la fille me pose un problème, commença Voldemort.

La fille. Inutile de se demander à qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait bien référer, c'était bien trop clair : Granger. Et une telle entrée pour la matière était, pour ainsi dire, un mauvais signe. Tant pour la Gryffondor que pour le stupide protégé de Dumbledore et, de manière plus générale, tous les gens impliqués dans l'Ordre, lui compris. Severus jugea plus sage de ne rien répondre et de laisser le Maître des Ténèbres continuer un semblant de dialogue qui, finalement, n'appelait aucune réponse.

Pas une avancée en cinq semaines ! Cinq semaines que je tente d'accéder à ses souvenirs et à chaque fois je me heurte à cette chose étrange. Tu n'as toujours pas d'idées, je suppose ?

Non, Monseigneur. Aucune recherche que j'aie pu faire n'a aboutie. »

Pour une fois, ce que disait Rogue n'était que la stricte vérité. Intrigué par ce à quoi il s'était heurté en essayant de pénétrer dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, il s'était empressé, en rentrant à Poudlard, de se jeter sur des livres divers et variés traitant de l'Occlumencie. Rien. Pas un seul de ces livres ne faisait mention d'un tel phénomène. C'était incompréhensible et une petite voix soufflait à Severus que, pour le bien de tous – Voldemort mis à part, bien entendu, il valût mieux qu'ils ignorent d'où venait ce phénomène. Un rictus de désappointement et de fureur mal réprimée s'inscrit sur le visage reptilien :

Je m'en doutais ! Mais je finirai bien par trouver, tu peux me croire … Que je décide de garder la fille ou non est une toute autre histoire. Comprends-moi bien Severus, je suis las de courir après Potter. Or, toi et moi savons qu'il sera presque impossible de l'atteindre lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard… Par conséquent je veux ces informations au plus vite … C'est là que tu entres en action. Puisque la Légilimencie n'a pas l'air de fonctionner sur la fille, nous allons en revenir à des méthodes plus traditionnelles, comme au bon vieux temps. Un peu de véritasérum, et en posant les questions que je veux, nous aurons suffisamment d'éléments pour exterminer ce morveux et ses compagnons….

C'est un plan brillant, Maître, grinça Severus, s'efforçant de sonner aussi enthousiaste que possible.

Ravi que tu partages cette opinion. Combien de temps pour produire du veritaserum ?

Et bien … environ … 5 semaines. »

C'était un mensonge, bien évidemment, mais par chance Voldemort était incapable de créer du veritaserum et n'en saurait donc absolument rien. En vérité, deux à trois semaines étaient plus que suffisantes mais en cinq semaines Severus espérait trouver une solution pour éviter cette catastrophe.

« - Tu as trois semaines. Et il vaudrait mieux que ce soit prêt. Personne n'est indispensable Severus, n'oublie jamais cela. Vas maintenant, le vieux fou risque de se demander où tu es passé. Nous ne voudrions pas attirer de soupçons, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, Maître. » s'inclina à nouveau Rogue avant de prendre congé.

Debout devant la gargouille de pierre, Severus semblait pensif. Dans sa tête, les images de son entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres défilaient encore et encore, incessantes, angoissantes. _« Vois-tu Severus, la fille me pose un problème », « Que je décide de garder la fille ou non est une toute autre histoire »_. Garder Granger, une Sang-de-Bourbe, une amie de Potter ? Evidemment que Voldemort ne la garderait jamais vivante. Granger était en danger. Encore une fois comme si souvent ces cinq dernières semaines, il se demanda comment une jeune fille d'ordinaire - et il détestait l'admettre – si intelligente avait pu se laisser attraper ainsi. C'était elle qui avait toujours permis à Potter d'en réchapper ou presque, qui avait toujours dit à Potter d'être prudent. Et la première à être prise. Stupide Gryffondor _! « Personne n'est indispensable Severus »,_ non, sans blague, songea-t-il. Pour un Serpentard, la subtilité de Voldemort laissait à désirer…

Severus, mon garçon, vous comptez entrer ou bien vous êtes-vous perdu dans la contemplation de cette gargouille ? Elle date …

Je n'ai pas le temps pour un cours sur l'histoire –ô combien fascinante, j'en suis sûr- des gargouilles de Poudlard, monsieur le Directeur. Nous avons un problème, le coupa abruptement Severus, sans même prendre la peine d'essayer de se montrer courtois.

De toute évidence, oui. Répondit le vieil homme en le dévisageant.

Pardon ?

Oh, rien, rien. Venez, allons dans mon bureau. »

En silence Severus suivit Albus dans l'escalier de pierres. Comme toujours, il avait cette désagréable impression de n'être encore qu'un étudiant convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur. Il appréciait Albus, en dépit de ses frasques, et cependant, en sa présence, il se sentait toujours replongé dans sa jeunesse et, par conséquent, dans ses erreurs de jeunesse, lesquelles avaient eu des conséquences désastreuses.

Comme à son habitude, le Directeur s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil, attrapant au passage un sorbet au citron. Un instant, Severus se dit que si le vieillard osait lui en proposer un, il exploserait. Par chance, Dumbledore eut le tact – ce qui était extrêmement rare de la part d'un Gryffondor – de ne pas pousser sa chance. D'un geste de la main, il invita son espion à s'asseoir mais celui-ci déclina l'offre.

Nous avons un problème.

Vous l'avez déjà dit je crois, Severus.

Je ne plaisante pas monsieur le Directeur. Nous avons un sérieux problème, reprit-il en insistant lourdement sur le mot « sérieux ».

Miss Granger ? demanda Albus, son sourire s'effaçant à mesure que Severus s'agitait.

Elle, Potter, nous tous … Il veut que je prépare du veritaserum.

Pardon ? Mais Tom est un Legili…

Oui, merci, je suis au courant. Il se trouve que pour une raison incompréhensible ni lui, ni moi, ne pouvons entrer dans l'esprit de Miss Granger.

Mais elle …

Non, elle ne pratique pas l'Occlumencie. Du moins aucune forme d'Occlumencie que j'aie jamais vue … Pourtant ….

Pourquoi ne pas reprendre au début ?

Très bien… Je lui ai dit que Miss Granger n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple étudiante mais qu'elle était sûrement aussi le cerveau du Trio. Allons Albus, vous pouvez bien l'admettre, ce n'est sûrement pas Potter qui a les meilleures idées des trois et sans elle …

Bien que je tienne Harry en plus haute estime que vous, Severus, je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'il était à l'origine de toutes ces idées brillantes … Bref, continuez, l'enjoignit le vieux sorcier.

Très bien. Il a décidé qu'il désirait qu'on lui emmène Miss Granger, vivante, comme je vous l'ai expliqué pour utiliser ses souvenirs …

Contre Harry.

Contre nous tous ! Je pensais vraiment qu'elle serait suffisamment intelligente pour être un peu plus prudente. Vraisemblablement je l'ai surestimée… Toujours est-il que Draco l'a ramenée. C'est une chance que ç'ait été lui et pas un autre…

Oui, en effet.

Il a tenté de l'affaiblir avec un … endoloris, poursuivit-il, sa voix fléchissant légèrement en mentionnant le sortilège.

Par Merlin ! s'exclama le Directeur comme s'il venait simplement de prendre conscience de la situation.

Mais lorsqu'Il est entré dans son esprit et bien… Il était furieux. Il m'a appelé. J'ai voulu essayer de voir quel obstacle pouvait empêcher un Legilimens de ce niveau de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'une sorcière aussi peu expérimentée et sans aucune formation en Occlumencie.

Et ?

Rien … ou plutôt, si. Il y avait une sorte d'immense statue de chouette autour de laquelle se propageait quelque chose, une sorte de brume pourpre. Lorsque j'ai voulu la traverser, je me suis retrouvé propulsé en arrière et ai fini hors de son esprit.

Tom a du mal réagir ….

Il était vexé, furieux. Mais je crois qu'il est aussi intrigué… Cependant il s'impatiente. Il veut ces informations, c'est pourquoi il veut du veritaserum. Pour dans trois semaines. Et je n'ai pas le choix, il a été relativement clair.

Nous ne pouvons pas risquer votre couverture, fit remarquer le Directeur.

Pardon ?

Severus… Je vais t'en demander beaucoup…. Dumbledore était passé au tutoiement : c'était mauvais signe

Et je sens que je vais détester cela, répliqua-t-il.

Tu ne lui donneras pas du veritaserum…

Pardon ? Je …

Tu ne lui donneras pas du veritaserum. Tu lui donneras une potion mortelle et …

Vous plaisantez ?

Ecoute-moi ! Je déteste cela au moins autant que toi … Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons tous faire des sacrifices…

Albus, c'est une enfant !

Plus vraiment … fit remarquer le Directeur. C'est le seul moyen de conserver votre couverture et d'éviter que nous ne mourrions. Tous.

Vous avez oublié un très léger détail dans tout cela Albus…. Et si Il ne me laissait pas administrer la potion ?

Il le fera.

Vous n'en savez rien…

J'ai eu Tom comme élève pendant toute sa scolarité. Je le connais depuis ses onze ans. Tom a toujours laissé aux autres ce qu'il considère comme 'les basses besognes'.

Sauf qu'ici, il s'agit de laver son honneur.

Son honneur sera lavé en disant que l'idée vient de lui. Il n'ira pas se salir les mains avec une Sang-de-Bourbe… En tant que Maître des Potions… Le rôle t'échoira.

C'est insensé.

C'est Tom …

Je ne peux pas faire ça…

Nous n'avons pas le choix, Severus. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Aucune solution ne permettrait d'assurer à la fois ta couverture – et tu sais comme elle est utile à notre cause – et la sécurité de l'Ordre … Et plus généralement, du monde. Sorciers et Moldus confondus. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Une partie de lui voulait hurler, crier au scandale, à l'injustice. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à une enfant. Il ne pouvait faire cela à personne ! Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et, dans une envolée de sa cape descendit en direction des cachots. Ce sentiment d'être piégé, ce dégoût qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'exécuter ce plan le répugnait. Il avait presque l'impression de suffoquer.  
Il n'avait jamais apprécié la jeune Gryffondor et ne s'en était jamais caché. C'était une insupportable petite pimbêche, orgueilleuse, une détestable petite Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout. Mais Hermione Granger avait été son élève depuis six ans. Il l'avait vue grandir. Comment pourrait-il faire… cela ?

La terrible entrevue avait eu lieu trois semaines plus tôt. Trois semaines pendant lesquelles le Professeur Rogue avait ressassé sans relâche les discussions qui s'étaient succédées, incapable de se résoudre à la fatalité. Le jour, il s'efforçait de concocter le veritaserum pour Voldemort. La nuit, il feuilletait sans relâche des livres divers et variés. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution se répétait-il. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Quinze ans auparavant, il n'était alors encore qu'un jeune homme, il s'était promis que plus jamais, _plus jamais,_ il n'y aurait de Lily Evans ou autres martyres …. Certes il n'avait pas pu empêcher toutes ces morts, mais celle-ci, il y avait sûrement un moyen de l'éviter …

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, un plan avait germé dans l'esprit bouillonnant du Professeur. Il avait toujours été excellent en stratégie. C'était l'occasion de le prouver. A présent que le jour était arrivé, il était l'heure de mener ce plan à exécution. En espérant que tout se passe bien.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Malfoy Manor, Severus fit son possible afin que personne ne le remarque. C'était là la base du plan. Si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, le remarquait, c'en était fini de Granger. Et peut-être même de lui. Il lui restait maintenant à activer la seconde partie de son plan. Severus se cacha dans un recoin sombre, là où personne ne pourrait le voir. Délicatement , il tira sa baguette de sa poche. C'était l'heure de vérité. Et il valait mieux pour lui que tout se passe bien ou les résultats seraient irrémédiablement catastrophiques. Pointant sa baguette vers son visage, il murmura gravement :

A' càradh. Coltas. A roinn

Le sortilege était ancien. Extrêmement ancien. Et aussi peu recommandable qu'il n'était utilisé. Ecrit en Gaëlique, on pouvait supposer qu'il venait de l'époque des Druides, bien que Severus n'eût pu trouver absolument aucune information là-dessus.

_A' càradh__: Réparer. Coltas : L'Apparence. Roinn : diviser._

Le sort permettait de changer l'apparence d'une personne. Cependant les dangers étaient multiples : la présence du terme diviser dans la formule n'était pas anodine. Pour se transformer , le sorcier devait accepter de diviser sa personne et par conséquent de se séparer d'une partie de lui-même sans garantie de la retrouver : un grand risque de se perdre en chemin donc. L'invention du polynectar et d'autres potions moins puissantes avaient fini par supprimer ce sort bien trop dangereux.

Mais c'était un risque à prendre et Severus, en toute connaissance de cause, avait décidé de le prendre. De sa poche, il sortit un minuscule miroir et y observa son nouveau reflet : il était méconnaissable. Un visage inconnu s'offrait à son visage : devant lui se tenait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux clairs, le nez droit… Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. Tout ce qui lui aurait épargné une jeunesse aussi difficile et les brimades de certains de ses congénères.

Secouant la tête, le sorcier revint à la réalité. Il avait une mission qu'il était essentiel de mener à bien. Son plan lui semblait génial et il était étonné qu'Albus n'y ait pas pensé lui-même. A moins que … A moins qu'Albus ne se soit attendu à ce qu'il trouve lui-même une solution. Non, cela semblait improbable. Mais c'était tellement dans la lignée de ce dont était capable Albus... Descendant les escaliers, il plongea la main dans son autre poche, se saisissant d'une seconde baguette. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en songeant à quel point la baguette et sa propriétaire se ressemblaient.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin aux cachots, il fut surpris du silence qui y régnait. Il ignorait ce à quoi il s'était attendu, sûrement à entendre des sanglots, des gémissements de douleur. Mais rien. Absolument rien.

Au son des pas qui s'approchaient de sa cellule, le corps d'Hermione tout entier se raidit. On venait donc la chercher. Encore. Cela signifiait donc qu'encore une fois, elle allait devoir affronter le sadisme effréné de Lord Voldemort et de ses congénères. Son estomac se révulsa à cette pensée. Elle ignorait combien de fois elle avait subi tout cela, mais une fois de plus serait sans nul doute une fois de trop. Son corps, elle le savait, n'en supporterait plus d'avantage. Mourir eût été une douce consolation face à ce cauchemar. Mourir aurait été un soulagement. Roulée en boule, elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes de mains, comme pour s'empêcher de sangloter.

La porte grinça. Encore une fois, on allait la traîner devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lequel se chargerait de tenter de pénétrer dans son esprit à nouveau. Nul doute qu'il échouerait, encore une fois et que, furieux, il déchargerait sur elle sa rage à coups d'Endoloris et autres sorts divers et variés, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisée, elle ne puisse plus que supplier qu'il l'achève.

La première fois, Hermione avait réussi à souffrir en silence, refusant de lui laisser le plaisir de la voir se traîner à ses pieds et hurler de douleur. Mais les jours s'étaient enchaînés, avec eux la violence et la souffrance, ne laissant à Hermione plus aucun répit, ne laissant plus là qu'un corps décharné et épuisé.

En entrant dans la geôle, le professeur Rogue s'était, plus ou moins inconsciemment, attendu à retrouver l'insupportable chevelure ébouriffée et le visage studieux mais plein de vie de l'agaçante petite protégée de Minerva. C'était stupide, sans aucun doute, mais cela eût été rassurant. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne trouva rien de tout cela. Là, devant lui, se trouvait une silhouette amaigrie et tremblante, recroquevillée contre le sol de granit. Elle leva vers lui son visage et Severus resta arrêté un instant. Dans ses yeux, il s'était attendu à lire de la colère. Il aurait _aimé_ lire de la colère. A la place, il ne voyait que de la peur. Et du vide. Beaucoup de vide. Trop de vide. Elle avait le même regard que ces gens qui se laissent dépérir n'attendant que la mort. Hermione Granger, attendait de mourir. Une enfant si jeune attendait la mort. Cette seule pensée suffirait à lui donner des cauchemars pour le reste de sa vie.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Plus que jamais Rogue se rendit compte que c'était une question de vie ou de mort : d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait la tuer. Il devait la sortir de là. Maintenant.

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, il la libéra des chaînes qui l'entravaient. La jeune femme ne réagit pas. Pas un mouvement, rien. Il se baissa vers elle et murmura :

Miss Granger ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ne cilla pas, se contentant de regarder à travers lui.

Miss Granger, je sais que vous m'entendez… Vous devez vous enfuir. Maintenant.

Voyant que la jeune femme n'esquissait pas un mouvement mais que son regard, lui, s'était légèrement modifié, semblant soudainement intrigué et formulant une question muette, il la saisit sous ses épaules. Ses bras attrapant ses aisselles, il s'avisa soudainement de la maigreur de la jeune femme tandis qu'un gémissement de douleur échappait à celle-ci. Décidément, il avait sous-estimé le sadisme de Voldemort. Mais la jeune femme finit par se lever malgré la douleur, malgré ses jambes qui menaçaient de l'abandonner à tout moment.

Bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous. Je sais aussi que vous avez horriblement mal. Mais vous devez fuir… Pour , il hésita un moment il ne pouvait pas trop en dire, pour tous ceux auxquels vous tenez … Je vais sortir en premier. Je ne peux plus vous aider maintenant. Vous allez devoir vous en sortir seule. Il faudra faire vite. Evitez de transplaner, autant que possible. Ne transplanez que pour fuir d'ici. Ensuite, abstenez-vous en, vous seriez trop repérable. Vous êtes prête ?

Hermione fut incapable de répondre. Mille-et-une questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, questions qu'elle s'efforçait d'arranger de manière claire et rationnelle. Elle était épuisée, son corps la faisait souffrir plus que jamais : dans ses conditions, comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que transplaner et plus encore fuir ? Mais plus encore, qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi essayait-il seulement de l'aider puisqu'il était de l'autre côté. Peu importait, elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Comme il l'avait dit, il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie et puisqu'elle en avait l'opportunité… Peu importait si c'était encore un piège de Voldemort, qu'il voulait une petite 'partie de chasse' ou autre. Elle avait une opportunité de s'enfuir et comptait bien la saisir. Elle attrapa la baguette qu'il lui tendait : sa propre baguette que Drago lui avait enlevée en l'emmenant ici.  
En silence, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Severus tourna les talons en esquissant un rictus. Pour autant qu'il détestait l'admettre, il était heureux de voir qu'elle restait une vraie Gryffondor, courageuse jusqu'au bout des ongles en dépit des circonstances.

Hermione attendit un petit moment que l'inconnu ait disparu dans les escaliers puis força chacun de ses muscles à se mouvoir et se lança vers la sortie aussi discrètement que possible. Ils ne devaient pas la trouver. Pas maintenant.

* * *

Petite note : le chapitre a été relu mais les modifications de style nécessaires n'ont pas été apportées ... je me disais juste que ça faisait longtemps, non ?  
Les reviews font toujours plaisir ;)


	5. Chapitre 4 : La fuite

La nuit était tombée, lourde, silencieuse : pesante. La lune projetait sa lumière sur les arbres dont les feuilles filtraient les rayons. Au sol, les ombres se faisaient inquiétantes, menaçantes. Seule, dans la pénombre de la forêt, entourée seulement par ces ombres et le bruit de quelques animaux encore éveillés à cette heure tardive, Hermione Granger tremblait de froid, autant que de peur.

Elle s'était enfuie de Malfoy Manor quelques heures auparavant – quand exactement, elle était incapable de le dire- sauvée par ce mystérieux mangemort. Dès lors, son esprit n'avait cessé de tourner et retourner la question dans tous les sens : qui était cet homme ? Durant toutes ces semaines de captivité elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu. Pourquoi l'avait-il aidée de cette façon, au risque de sa propre vie ? Un acte de générosité ? C'était tellement inmangemoresque …[note de l'auteur] Pourtant il l'avait sauvée, temporairement peut-être si elle ne parvenait pas à se rendre en lieu sûr, mais il l'avait tout de même sauvée.  
Lorsqu'il avait disparu, la laissant seule et libre de s'enfuir, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir. L'inconnu lui avait déconseillé de transplâner afin de ne pas se faire remarquer et elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Aussi vite que possible, elle s'était élancée vers la forêt entourant Malfoy Manor. Il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour comprendre que sa disparition venait d'être remarquée et que bientôt, très vite, ils se mettraient à sa recherche.

Son dos, ses jambes, tout son corps lui faisait horriblement mal. Pendant des semaines entières, Hermione avait subi le sadisme extrême de Voldemort autant que de ses serviteurs. Tous s'en étaient donné à cœur joie, en particulier Bellatrix Lestrange. Quelques jours auparavant, un autre homme s'était acharné sur elle. Trop épuisée, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas pu enregistrer le nom du mangemort, mais quelque chose dans son attitude la laissait croire que c'était lui. Celui en qui elle avait jadis tant eu confiance, celui à qui le grand Albus Dumbledore lui même avait accordé sa confiance, cet homme qui les avait trahis, tous celui que tous connaissaient comme l'un des plus grands Maîtres de Potions : Severus Snape. La douleur n'en avait été que plus atroce : était-ce parce que l'individu s'était montré plus virulent en lançant ce sortilège ou n'était-ce que ce sentiment de trahison qui la rongeait un peu plus ? Mais après des semaines à endurer ces mauvais traitements répétitifs, son corps trop abîmé, avait commencé à céder, peu à peu, ses forces à l'abandonner. Puis, son esprit avait glissé, lentement, vers le néant.

A présent, Hermione Granger, réputée comme étant la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération se tenait là, recroquevillée au milieu des feuilles qui s'étalaient sur le sol, avec pour seule lumière un minuscule feu portable que, du peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle avait réussi à conjurer. Sa course effrénée pour fuir, consciente que les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres la suivaient de près, l'avait affaiblie un peu plus, si cela était seulement possible. Et maintenant que la nuit était tombée, la jeune femme ne désirait plus qu'une chose : dormir. Dormir pour oublier l'inquiétude, le peine, la douleur. Dormir pour le plaisir de se reposer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir : c'était trop risqué : et s'ils arrivaient, s'ils la retrouvaient, la ramenaient face à leur Maître ? Nul doute qu'il la tuerait une bonne fois pour toute.

Soudain, une chouette au plumage extrêmement sombre vint se poser près d'elle. Le regard perdu au loin, dans la mer de souvenirs qui l'envahissaient, Hermione caressa distraitement l'animal. Soudainement, celui-ci cacha sa tête derrière son aile, comme pour mimer l'action de dormir. Voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas, l'animal lui mordit gentiment la main avant de répéter le geste. La sorcière reporta son attention sur l'animal qui, pour la troisième fois, répétait son étrange manège.

Tu veux que je me repose ? souffla-t-elle, effrayée à l'idée de parler trop fort.

Pour toute réponse, la chouette se contenta de hululer et de secouer sa tête comme pour répondre par l'affirmative.

Je ne peux pas, ils … pourraient me trouver et …

Dans un sursaut d'excitation, l'animal se mit à voleter autour d'Hermione, donnant de bruyant coups d'ailes et lui mordillant visage et cheveux.

Tu me réveillerais ? Mais …

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Hermione réfléchissait. Sa raison lui soufflait de ne pas céder, de ne pas s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée : c'était bien trop dangereux. D'un autre côté, elle était si fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée qu'il semblait peu probable qu'elle put continuer sa course folle le lendemain. Mais finalement, ses pensées furent interrompues quand, trop épuisée, le sommeil eut raison d'elle.

Après un certain temps, néanmoins, la jeune femme fut réveillée par l'oiseau qui lui mordillait le visage, tentait de lui tirer les cheveux pour attirer son attention. Dans un sursaut, Hermione s'éveilla et se saisit de sa baguette. Ils arrivaient, elle pouvait entendre leurs cris, qui l'appelant d'un ton goguenard, se rapprochaient d'elle. Il fallait s'enfuir, aussi vite que possible. Sans un regard pour l'animal ni une pensée pour la douleur qui se saisissait de son corps, Hermione se lança dans les pénombres, le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle courait à présent pour sa vie : s'ils la retrouvaient, elle savait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle … L'idée même la révoltait. Il était temps de fuir.

Au rythme de chacune de ses folles foulées, son cœur cognait chaque fois un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, menaçant de briser sa cage thoracique. Dans l'air, son souffle rapide dessinait de petits nuages de fumée blanche. Derrière elle elle les entendait encore et, elle ignorait si c'était réel ou si ça n'était qu'un effet de son imagination, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient chaque fois un peu plus près, plus proches de se saisir d'elle et de faire d'elle, une fois de plus, la victime de leurs sévices avant enfin de l'exterminer. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à s'éloigner suffisamment, qu'elle arrive à les semer : cela paraissait pourtant si compliqué... A ses oreilles, une voix grave lui rappelait « Evitez de transplaner, autant que possible. Ne transplanez que pour fuir d'ici. Ensuite, abstenez-vous en, vous seriez trop repérable. » Pourtant, et si transplaner était la seule solution pour s'enfuir de ce cauchemar ? Et si, en calculant bien, elle parvenait à gagner assez de temps pour leur échapper, se mettre à l'abri ? Mais où aller ? Aller chez elle semblait hors de question : sans aucun doute ils l'y attendraient en premier lieu. Il en allait évidemment de même pour le Terrier. Harry n'était sûrement plus chez les Dursley... A l'heure actuelle il serait sûrement …. au square Grimmaud ! A moins que l'école n'aie déjà repris ? Mais elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas transplâner dans Poudlard … Et elle ne pouvait pas être sûre que personne ne l'y attendrait. Elle avait déjà sous-estimé les hommes de Voldemort et ç'avait été l'une de ses plus grandes erreurs.

En toute objectivité, le square Grimmaud paraissait donc l'idée la plus simple. Si elle transplanait assez loin du numéro douze, elle parviendrait sûrement à ne pas attirer l'attention sur le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, ensuite, il lui suffirait de courir aussi vite que possible avant qu'un quelconque mangemort n'aie le temps de réagir. C'était, semblait-il, sa seule porte de sortie.

Là-bas, derrière un arbre, Hermione aperçut une silhouette qui se détachait dans l'ombre et semblait s'avancer dans sa direction. Sans réfléchir, Hermione se concentra sur un pâté de maison, non loin du square Grimmaud et transplâna.

Dans l'obscurité, seul le clair de lune éclairait faiblement les toîts des maisons environnantes, rendant toute orientation extrêmement difficulte. L'espace d'un moment, Hermione se tint immobile, cherchant à prendre des repères. Puis, soudainement, comme si elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre, oubliant la fatigue et la douleur qui la submergeaient et entravaient ses mouvements, la jeune femme se lança sur la route, avec toute la force et la vitesse que lui permettaient ses membres meurtris. A de nombreuses reprises, elle trébucha contre le bitume de ce quartier résidentiel dans lequel toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Et puis enfin, elle tourna à gauche et, dans un dernier effort se lança dans cette dernière ligne droite qui la mènerait à son refuge, son havre de paix, le seul endroit où elle se trouverait en sécurité : le 12 square Grimmaud. D'un geste précipité, elle ouvrit à la volée la lourde porte de la maison qui avait jadis appartenu à Sirius Back et était désormais la propriété de Harry, le lieu de réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quand enfin elle fut à l'intérieur, la porte refermée derrière elle, son regard accrocha vaguement une forme indistincte et deux billes noires avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent. Ses forces l'avaient lâchée. Epuisée par chaque sévice enduré au cours de sa captivité autant que par cette course folle contre la mort, Hermione Granger avait perdu connaissance sous les yeux ébahis de son professeur de potions.

* * *

_**Désolée pour ce post tardif : j'ai été plutôt très occupée ... Et désolée pour ce chapitre qui est, je le crains, moins intéressant que le reste... Je ferai mieux au prochain, promis ! **_


End file.
